I Want To Write You A Song
by teayunmin
Summary: Everything I need I get from you. Givin' back is all I wanna do. / YoonMin Fanfiction / Yoon!SEME. / ANGST. / ALUR TIDAK JELAS. / BL!


_**I Want To Write You A Song.**_

Rating: T

Genre: Angst! Friend-zone! Alur-tidak-jelas! Full-of-shit!

Relationshit: YoonMin ; Min Yoongi x Park Jimin

Char: Min Yoongi, Park Jimin.

.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T BASH! NO ONES IS PERFECT.**

 _ **YOONMIN FF! JIMIN!UKE+YOONGI!SEME.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Everything I need I get from you.  
Givin' back is all I wanna do.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Yoongi membawa dua kantong belanjaan ditangannya, ia bersenandung sambil tersenyum berjalan ke arah rumah yang ia tinggali bersama sahabatnya, Park Jimin. Ia yakin Jimin pasti sedang menunggunya untuk makan malam bersama._

 _._

 _._

 _Yoongi menghentikan senandungnya. Ia menelan ludahnya dengan kasar saat ia membuka pintu rumahnya dan mendapati Jimin sedang make out dengan seseorang yang dikenalinya di ruang tengah. Yoongi tak bisa berbuat banyak, ia membawa belanjaannya perlahan ke arah dapur yang berlawanan dengan arah ruang tengah._

 _Ia lalu meletakkan belanjaannya dan mulai menyiapkan makan malam. Ia tidak tahu jika malam ini Jimin akan membawa kekasihnya. Sepintas separuh dari nada lagu yang ia buat terputar kembali dikepalanya, membuatnya sejenak lupa akan rasa sakit dihatinya, ia kembali tersenyum dan menyenandungkan nada lagu yang belum diselesaikannya tersebut._

 _I want to write you a song  
One that's beautiful as you are, sweet  
Just a hint of pain  
For the feeling that I get when you are gone_

 _._

 _._

 _Yoongi adalah dosen muda berusia 23 tahun di Seoul Art University. Dan Jimin adalah seorang sahabatnya berusia 21 tahun yang merupakan guru dancer di Seoul Art University._

 _Mereka telah lama bersama, Yoongi biasanya akan membuatkan lagu untuk Jimin sebagai lagu untuk latihan dancenya. Dan Jimin akan memperlihatkan demo menarinya kepada Yoongi untuk ia publikasikan. Timbal balik._

 _Ah, dan Yoongi juga sangat mencintai Jimin._

 _Ya. Tak ada timbal balik._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Yoongi sangat berterimakasih atas kehadiran Jimin. Jimin seperti telah melengkapi hidupnya. Hari-hari Yoongi sebelum ia mengenal Jimin sungguh datar, biasa saja, namun saat Jimin datang dengan senyumannya yang cerah, hari-hari Yoongi jadi berubah. Ia jadi lebih sering tersenyum dan Jimin merubah hidupnya sedikit demi sedikit._

 _._

 _Yoongi telah menyiapkan pasta saat Jimin dan kekasihnya datang ke dapur untuk menyapa Yoongi. Yoongi bisa melihat pipi chubby Jimin bersemu saat Yoongi menatapnya seakan menggodanya atas apa yang baru saja ia lakukan bersama kekasihnya._

 _Mereka lalu duduk dan makan bersama dengan beberapa obrolan ringan dan tawa indah dari Jimin yang Yoongi tak pernah bosan mendengarnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Suatu malam Yoongi hanya duduk berdua bersama Jimin di atap rumah mereka dengan dua cangkir cokelat panas. Yoongi tanpa sadar menyenandungkan nada lagunya. Jimin mengerutkan dahinya dan bertanya pada Yoongi._

" _Hyung, lagu apa yang selalu kau senandungkan itu?" Yoongi menatap mata Jimin sebentar sebelum tersenyum dan menjawab._

" _Ahaha, hanya lagu random yang biasa ku dengarkan di radio, Jimin-ah." Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya._

 _Yoongi merasa bahwa ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahukan semuanya. Jimin masih memiliki kekasih, bukan berarti Yoongi berharap mereka akan segera berakhir, Yoongi bukan orang yang seperti itu. Hanya saja ia butuh waktu yang tepat. Saat ia yakin Jimin bisa menanggung semuanya sendirian._

 _Meski ia tak ingin membiarkan Jimin menanggung apapun sendirian._

 _Ia ingin menolong dan terus melindungi Jimin selagi ia masih bisa berdiri dengan kedua kakinya dan ia masih bisa merasakan keberadaan Jimin disekitarnya._

 _._

 _._

 _Saat itu, Yoongi mendapati kekasih Jimin selingkuh..._

 _Yoongi telah berhasil menangkap basah kekasih Jimin dan memberinya pelajaran, namun sudah hampir seminggu sejak kejadian itu, ia masih juga datang untuk sekedar making out dengan Jimin._

 _Yoongi ingin memberitahukan Jimin, namun ia tak ingin melukai hatinya._

 _Karena ia pernah bertanya pada Jimin, "Jimin-ah, bagaimana... bagaimana jika kekasihmu itu selingkuh?"_

 _Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan raut wajah yang sulit dibaca, namun yang bisa Yoongi lihat jelas dimatanya adalah rasa takut, kecewa, dan marah. Setelah itu Yoongi tak pernah bisa mengatakan apapun tentang kekasih berengsek Jimin._

 _Ia ingin melindungi Jimin, tapi ia cukup melindungi dari belakang Jimin. Ia cukup memukuli kekasih Jimin tersebut jika ia datang atau mengancamnya untuk segera meninggalkan Jimin._

 _Ia tak berani mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya pada Jimin. Yang ia tahu Jimin harus bahagia._

 _I want to write you a song  
I want to lend you my coat  
One that's as soft as your cheek  
So when the world is cold  
You'll have a hiding place you can go  
I want to lend you my coat_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Setelah Jimin putus dengan kekasih berengseknya, Jimin menjadi lebih tertutup, pendiam dan sering menangis. Ia frustasi, Yoongi tahu. Karena Yoongi yang menanggung kesakitan itu lebih banyak._

 _Yoongi akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk berbicara dengan Jimin._

" _Jimin-ah... kau berubah..." bisiknya sambil menundukkan wajahnya di hadapan Jimin._

 _Jimin melebarkan kedua matanya, lalu tersenyum sedih ke arah Yoongi yang tidak menatapnya._

" _Maafkan aku, hyung. Aku hanya... hanya sulit untuk memikirkan apa yang salah dariku hingga ia menduakanku..."_

 _Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya, "Tak ada yang salah darimu, Jimin-ah. Kau yang paling sempurna. Dia terlalu bodoh untuk tidak menyadarinya."_

 _Yoongi mengusap sebelah pipi Jimin yang halus dan mulai merona._

" _Terimakasih, Yoongi-hyung."_

" _Aku tahu kau kuat menghadapi semua itu, Jimin-ah."_

 _Jimin mengangguk dan mereka saling bertukar senyuman manis._

 _I want to build you a boat  
One that's strong as you are free  
So any time you think that your heart is gonna sink  
You know it won't  
I want to build you a boat_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Dua bulan kemudian, mereka menjalani hidup seperti biasa._

 _Dan sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Jimin._

 _Ia telah menyelesaikan lagunya._

.

.

.

.

Jimin setengah berlari ke arah ruangan yang Yoongi tempati, hari ini adalah hari yang Yoongi katakan. Hari yang juga Jimin tunggu.

Saat sampai diruangan tersebut, Jimin bisa melihat Yoongi tersenyum ke arahnya, duduk diatas sebuah kursi roda dengan gitar ditangannya, bibir tersenyum itu telah pucat. Wajah cerah itu kehilangan cahayanya, namun mata indahnya masih menampakkan seolah ia masih memiliki harapan.

"Hi, Jimin-ah. Bagaimana harimu?"

Jimin tersenyum dengan air mata mengalir di pipinya, "Hai, hyung. Hariku indah seperti biasanya. Bagaimana dengan harimu, hyung?"

Jimin bersimpuh dengan kedua lututnya dihadapan Yoongi dan tangannya meraih tangan dingin Yoongi.

"Aku juga, Jimin-ah."

"Apa kau mengingat hari ini? 12 November?" Yoongi mengusap pipi Jimin.

Jimin mengangguk dengan wajah tersenyumnya dan matanya yang menangis, "Aku ingat, hyung. Aku takkan pernah lupa."

Yoongi tersenyum, Jimin melepaskan genggaman tangannya untuk membiarkan Yoongi memetik gitarnya.

 _I want to write you a song  
One that's beautiful as you are, sweet  
Just a hint of pain  
For the feeling that I get when you are gone_

 _I want to write you a song  
I want to lend you my coat  
One that's as soft as your cheek  
So when the world is cold  
You'll have a hiding place you can go  
I want to lend you my coat_

 _I want to build you a boat  
One that's strong as you are free  
So any time you think that your heart is gonna sink  
You know it won't  
I want to build you a boat_

 _Everything I need I get from you.  
Givin' back is all I wanna do._

.

.

.

Ini sudah ke empat kalinya, ditanggal yang sama setiap tahunnya. Jimin mendengar suara Yoongi menyanyikan lagu ini untuknya.

Namun, hari ini bertepatan dengan hari yang telah dokter tentukan untuk Yoongi.

Hari dimana kanker otak Yoongi sudah berada di batasnya. Hari dimana Yoongi akan membiarkan Jimin menanggung semuanya sendirian.

Hari dimana setelah 4 tahun ia divonis, ia akan pergi.

Cerita Jimin tentangnya hanya akan menjadi sebuah kisah yang tak terlupakan, bahwa ia satu-satunya yang menanggung segala kesakitan yang Jimin rasakan dan yang ia sendiri rasakan.

Jimin hanya tak memiliki waktu untuk menyadarinya.

Hingga akhirnya ia menyesal.

Jimin menyanyikan bait terakhir yang tak sempat dinyanyikan Yoongi...

Saat gitar itu jatuh dari pangkuan Yoongi...

Saat Yoongi menutup matanya dan pergi...

 _I want to write you a song  
One to make your heart remember me  
So any time I'm gone  
You can listen to my voice and sing along  
I want to write you a song_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **END.**_


End file.
